Decorating and protecting nails using nail polish is well known. The dry, hardened nail polish forms a protective layer on the nail.
A method of further hardening nail polish is to expose the nail polish to UV light during the drying process. The nail polish is typically applied by beauticians, and a drying booth having a UV lamp is used to provide the UV light.
However, using UV light to harden nail polish may also expose skin to UV light, increasing the risk of skin cancer.